What Remains
by EzarCMT
Summary: The Nasod King, fearing Eve might interfere in future plans if he was to ever be revived, erased Eve's memory and forced a young mage to cast a spell on her to make her a human. With only her friends to help her. She must regain her memories and become a Nasod once more. But is that what she wants? Rated T for now. EvexEls RenxRev ChungxAisha AddxAra?
1. Introduction

**Me: Hiya everybody! Ima newcomer here so go easy. But today I have a very interesting fic for you guys!  
Elsword: Who is this guy? *draws sword*  
Me: *sweat drops* Easy now Elsword...  
Aisha: Elbaka what're you doing?! *bonks Els on back of head with staff* Give this guy a chance!  
Raven: *Is reading newspaper. Occasionally glancing*  
Elsword: Shaddap flat chest!  
Aisha: What'd you say?! *red hashtag appears over forehead*  
Rena: *dark aura emits* Now now, are you two fighting again? *draws bow*  
Everyone: O_O  
Elsword: I-I-It's n-n-nothing! W-W-We swear! R-R-Right Aisha?  
Aisha: Y-Y-Yeah!  
Rena *dark aura fades* good.  
Add: This section is pointless  
Me: Don't go breaking the fourth wall so easily Add  
Add: My bad  
Chung, Ara and Elesis: We get parts in this story too right!  
Me: Yes damnit. Let me get to the path setups. (Please R&R)**

* * *

Elsword:No current class  
Aisha:No current class  
Rena:No current class  
Eve:No paths/classes available  
Raven:No current class  
Add:No current class  
Elesis:No current class  
And so begins the story!

* * *

(Little before Eve gets put in chambers. 3rd person POV)

A building is crumbling, inside there are two people

"Young girl! Come here!" shouts the Nasod King, forecefully dragging in a purplette in a small nightgown

"Waa! I don't want to!" the purplette shouts back

The Nasod King slaps the girl's back hard. "How about now?" he asks

"Yessir" the purplette replies, fear having taken over

"Good" says the Nasod King. He brings the purplette into a room where a young adult woman is laying on the floor unconsious.

The woman has white hair, her outfit is too hard to explain as it is so complex. She does have golden hazel eyes though.

"I want you to cast a spell that will make her human" demands the Nasod King

"But isn't that the queen?" asks the purplette, pointing towards the woman

"Do it!" booms the Nasod King. So the purplette starts muttering words and points her mini staff at the woman. A bright flash appears, signaling it is done.

"Now go!" shouts the Nasod King. The purplette runs away, never to be seen by the Nasod King again. (for now)

"As for you, time for you to be preserved and your memory erased" says the Nasod King picking up the white haired woman.

The Nasod King walks for a bit, then stopping before a hall that holds chambers. Realising he doesn't have much time, he hurriedly puts the woman inside a chamber and clicks a button saying 'Memory Wipe'. A holographic screen appears, it reads 'Keep name? Yes? No?', the king hits yes and starts to bolt. As he runs, a piece of debris from the building hits him.

* * *

(Present day, Eve POV)

"Hey guys! I'm back!" I shout, opening the door to our house. We had decided to stay at Altera for the time being.

"Welcome back Eve!" they shout in unison. First we have mister red haired boy Elsword. I kind of like him, I kind of hate him. Next to him Aisha, a purplette. I'm on ok terms with her, but there is something she won't tell me...whatever. Next to Aisha we have Rena, who is an elf with light green hair. She's kind of the chef in this house. We have Raven beside her, which he is just reading a book of course. It's really cool that he has a Nasod arm! Beside Raven is Add, who has white hair like me. Guy goes nuts for me, apparently I was a Nasod, I still don't believe him. We have Elsword's sister Elesis. Sometimes she's cool with me, the other she just avoids me. Beside her is Chung, who has blond hair. Former prince of Hamel, never got the reason as to why he was a former prince though. Lastly there is Ara. She has black hair and is probably the nicest out of all of us.

Els and Elsa are sword wielders, Aisha's a mage, Rena's an archer, Raven and Add have their respective Nasod arm and Nasod Dynamo. Chung heaves a heavy cannon, and Ara wields a spear. I have no idea what I'm capable of so I just carry an SMG and a pistol for now.

"You get all the erands done?" asks Aisha

"Yeah, kinda tired though" I reply

"I'll escort you to your room milady" Add says like a buttler

I roll my eyes "I'm telling you Add, I'm no queen"

"But you are!" Add pouts

"I'll just take her" says Elsword. Holding my hand, while leading the way upstairs.

His hand feels nice...but before I knew it, we were at my bed.

"T-Thanks Elsword" I say staring at the ground blushing, toe of my boot into the ground

"You're welcome. Have a good nap Eve" Elsword replies. He closes the door to my room and with that, silence bestows my room. I take off my clothes and put on a simple white nightgown. Guesd I'll see em when I wake up.

I start dreaming, in my dream I see the Nasod King in a small room.

"What does he have to do with this dream?" I mutter. In the past, I kept getting these dreams where I was staring at myself in a preservation pod of some sort. I know I came out from there, but what significance does it hold? Moving on...

In front of the Nasod King, I see...me! But what for? I was about to ask, but the room and the Nasod King slowly fades to black. Now in front it shows three words, 'You must choose'

Choose what exactly? Guess I'll figure that out another time. Seeing as how that scene faded quicker than the first. The rest are just regular random dreams I have.

* * *

**And so there you have it! I have finished my first fanfiction on this site and community! What do you guys think so far? I thought this was a pretty cool idea that had never bern done before. Continuation of this fic really depends on you guys**

**Eve: Ezar-kun forgot to mention at the start. 'EzarCMT does not own Elsword. Only the story'**

**See you guys!**


	2. Peaceful days & sparring

**Me: Hai hai everyone! I'm back already with another chapter! This time, longer!**

**Elgang: People are starting to warm up to you Ezar-kun!**

**Me: Yea, I know.**

**Eve: Can you explain why I have a gun? I know I stated it, but it's confusing me... -_-**

**Me: Let's see...you don't like to touch monsters, yes?**

**Eve: yea...**

**Me: and you like to stay away from them yes?**

**Eve: Oh ok, I can see where this goes**

**Me: Yep and I want to thank Elesia and JinRockKaien for being my first two reviewers, didn't really expect reviews to happen overnight, but it did and I'm thankful for it.**

**Eve: Ezar doesn't own anything on Elsword, just the story.**

**Me: One last thing, there are guns here cause I had nothing to think of and still don't, if you guys have any idea what to add as replacements, I'll update the chapters with those weapons. Cheers! (No Nasod weapons, she's human after all). Please R&R**

* * *

(Eve POV, Next day)

"Eve wake up!" I hear Elsword shout as I wake.

"What?" I ask, groggy

"Your going to miss the mission!" he shouts

"Wait...did I sleep into next day?" I ask

"Yep, we prepared your stuff. Now get up and get changed. We have no time" Elsword replies. I didn't realise I slept into next day! I quickly change into my clothes, grab my things, head out of my room and get downstairs quickly

"Gomen'nasai!" I shout as I bow my head multiple times

"It's ok Eve. We forgive you, now let's go" says Rena ushering the group forward

"Ok!" I say excitedly, following the group, "What's the mission again?"

"We're to kill another clone of Raven called 'Crow Rider'. Apparently the Nasod King made it and yea...Raven's pissed about it" says Aisha. Her sweat drops at the last sentence she said

I look towards Raven. Faintly, a red hashtag is appearing over his head.

"Friggin Nasod King..." says Raven. Clenching his fists.

"Woah there Raven...calm down" I say, going by his side, trying to keep him calm

"You can try Eve, but he won't calm down" says Chung with a sigh

"I guess so.." I say saddened. I leave Raven be and we board the Black Crow by the main entrance and head to the cargo end, and prepare for a battle.

I'm sad that I can't help Raven even though I probably could do something. Moving on, the members of the Black Crow won't both to go to the massive cargo side of the ship because there are Nasods there that aren't exactly friendly.

A few weeks ago, we took control of the front half of the ship (and the top), but we had barely touched the cargo end. So today we do so and take full control of the Black Crow.

Entering the cargo side, I'm immediately met with an enemy Nasod. It charges at me, I get down on one knee and fire an entire mag into the machine. The SMG itself is pretty fast and the bullets still bounce off it. At least I made a dent.

"MEGA SLASH!" I hear Elsword shout. I jump out of the way and Elsword makes a big side swing at the Nasod, sending it flying, "ASSAULT SLASH!"

Elsword charges at the Nasod sword first and hits it just before it reaches the ground.

"T-Thanks" I stammer

"You're welcome" says Elsword picking me up, "You were having trouble anyways"

"I know. I hope I figure out what classes/jobs I can do soon" I reply

"Well stop pondering for now and start doing more work!" shouts Elesis, charging at a Nasod.

Eve watch out!" shouts Chung. Me and Elsword jump out of the way and Chung shoots his cannon at the Nasod behind me

"Thanks!" I shout. Chung is busy blasting away at enemies, that's why I had to shout.

After more close calls with me {:(} and more machines being destroyed. We finally near the loading zone of the cargo end.

"Alright Crow Rider! Where the hell are you?!" shouts Raven

"Right here you inferior human!" shouts a robotic voice. It sounds like Raven's but more robotic.

Crow Rider drops down from what seems like nowhere. He wears what seems to be a red-orangish jumpsuit and a face mask that (obviously) covers his head.

"Come here damnit!" shouts Raven as he dashes forward, catching Crow Rider off guard.

Everyone has chairs and is watching this happen...why?

"What are you guys doing?" I ask

Aisha pulls out another chair. She pulls out popcorn before saying "Sit down and enjoy the show"

So reluctantly I sit down. I hope Raven's ok by himself

"Power Assault!" shouts Raven, charging at Crow Rider faster. He hits him and get dragged a few feet before being sent flying

"Cannon Blade! Seven Burst!" Raven shouts once more. But before he does so, he goes into awakening and then starts doing his moves.

The first move, Raven sends a fireball. Upon hitting Crow Rider mid-air, it expands. Dealing massive burns and damage. For the second move, Raven dashes over to Crow Riders and starts pelting it with 6 rapid fire fireballs. After, he shoots a big fire blast. Not only defeating the robot, but leaving it in a burned state as well.

"Well...I do like to see Raven beat the baddies like that from time to time..." I say nervously

"What are you saying? That was awesome!" shouts Elsword

"Let's go then" says Raven.

We leave the cargo end and head back to Altera. It's night time already. So I head straight to bed and start falling asleep instantly.

(Next day)

"Ahhh!" I say, yawning after I wake up. I just realised something..."Oh crud...I have to make breakfast!"

So I head downstairs, put on the apron and start making pancakes. If you guys wonder why I have to cook, it's because Rena can't cook all the time.

"Oi! You guys! Come down here!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

Add comes first (I bet he was expecting me to), then Elesis, Chung comes third, Raven is fourth, Rena is fifth, Aisha is sixth and finally Elsword is the last to come down.

"Why'd you have to yell so loud?" Elsword and Aisha say at the same time. Both complaining, "Shadap!"

"I said it first!" shouts Aisha

"No I did!" Elsword shouts louder

"How about you two both calm down" says Rena, slowly approaching them. Her dark aura getting bigger with each step, "Do I have to intervene?"

Elsword and Aisha get backed into a corner.

"N-No. Y-You don't have t-to.." says Elsword

"Y-Yea, w-we'll b-be f-friends!" Aisha adds

"S-See? W-We're doing i-it r-right n-now!" says Elsword hugging Aisha to show it.

"Good!..." says Rena with a smile, backing away from them and then sitting on the table. The dark aura gone by the time she sat on the table.

"What's cookin'?" asks Raven, reading today's newspaper.

"Pancakes, bacon and toast" I reply

"Let's see how these turn out." says Rena, folding her arms.

[15 minutes later]

"Not too shaby" says Rena, having a piece of pancake and toast. Unfortunatly, Elsword took all the bacon. He's kinda cute when he stuffs his mouth full of bacon though...heehee

"Anything new for us to defeat?" I ask. Things get boring here quick when there's nothing to do.

"We could always do side quests" says Chung.

"I dunno about that though..." says Elesis as she frowns at the thought of doing side quests.

"We could do Henrir's Time and Space dungeon. Just gotta talk to Glaive" suggests Ara

"Why can't we rest? Need time to work on my two Dynamos" says Add

"Add, no one cares. Everyone here except you craves action" Raven replies, sipping coffee

"Author do something" says Add looking to the ceiling.

**You just had to do it here eh Add?**

"Yes I did it here" replies Add

**Well screw you, wait more chapters before you can rely on me.**

"Add...why did you have to call upon the author?" asks Ara

"Who is...wait what the fuck...nvm" Elesis says, fumbling her words

"Why not instead, let's do sparring with each other." suggests Elsword, "Raven versus Add, Me versus Eve, Elesis versus Ara, and Chung versus Rena. Aisha's ref. Sound good?"

"Sure, why not? It is sparring after all" I say, nodding my head in agreement.

"Anyone object?" asks Aisha

Everyone shakes their heads, but Ara speaks up. "I'll spar with you after in done with Elesis. Ok Aisha?"

"Sure, thanks for letting me have a chance at sparing" replies Aisha

"You're welcome" says Ara before we all head outside to where we can spar.

I'm in a grass-field. Elsword had already dropped his sword and I was carrying no guns.

Immediately, I charge at Elsword. I hope to get in a punch.

Elsword dodges and returns and knee jab to my gut. I recover and tackle him, I then throw him over my back. When he's on the ground, I try to throw a punch at him. He rolls out of the way before the punch gets to him.

"Flame Geyser!" shouts Elsword, slamming his palm into the ground

A flaming circle appears under me, "Oh crap!" I shout as I jump away. But the geyser erupts after I jump so it barely scorches the tip of my shoes

I hear words in my head, is it words for a skill? I hope so...

"Generate Black Hole!" I shout. I DIDN"T EVEN KNOW THE DAMN WORDS! WTF!

Moving on...I miraculously makes a black hole with my hands. I throw it at Elsword and he gets sucked in, apparently I can set it to explode. So I set it to explode when he reaches the center of the hole. That happens and there are burn marks on Elsword

"You win" says Elsword

"Here. let's get under some shade." I say, letting Elsword lean on my shoulder

I'm siting (slumping) on one side of a tree with Elsword. Raven and Add are behind us, Ara, Elesis and Aisha to our left and Chung and Rena to our right.

"Oh my god, you almost beat me" I say to Elsword, out of breath.

"Well it was a 1v1 fist match with skills" replies Elsword

Basically, we're all exhausted from the sparring. I'm surprised Ara had the energy to keep going. But then again, she does have Eun.

"Lemonade anybody?" I ask, producing a tray full of lemonade from behind me.

"Sure" they all reply. I pass one drink to everybody and produce a second tray from behind me.

"Eve...?" asks Chung

"What is it Chung" I ask back

"How are you producing those trays out of thin air?" Chung asks again

"I dunno. Hammerspace I guess?" I say dropping the tray behind me, it disappears in thin air. I then hold my hands in front of me, and te tray drops into my hands, "See?"

"That's weird" replies Elsword

"I know. I don't know why I have it, I just do" I reply. Everyone finished their drinks so I passed them all a second glass.

"Let's go inside" suggests Aisha

"I guess so" I reply as I head towards where the house is. Everyone else follows suit.

[Inside the house]

"*yawn* I'n tired. More sparring tomorrow?" asks Elsword

"Yea, this time I'm facing you next!" shouts Aisha

"You're on" Elsword replies, and the two head off to bed.

"I'm off to bed" I say. I see Add peeking out of a corner, I close my eyes and say "No Add, you're still not gonna escort me to my room"

"But milady!" pouts Add

I'm getting pissed now..._SLAP!_ "I'm not a queen Add. Now it's either you go to bed or receive a beating from me" I say annoyed

"Fine..." pouts Add once more and he heads up stairs

Everyone who was still here: "We got a badass over here!"

And with that, I head upstairs to sleep

So I know I have a move...that's good. But I can't help feeling that I was supposed to do that move differently...whatever. More sparring tomorrow.

* * *

**Me: Whew! Finally. Got this done and it's longer! Score!**

**Everyone that's not Eve or Elsword: Why'd you explain Eve's and Elsword's match, but not ours?!**

**Me: Because this is an Eve centered fic. Not an everyone centered fic**

***Blades, staff and Nasod Dynamo are pointed at me***

**Me: O_O, Seriously guys. *Runs* HELP ME ELSWORD!**

**Elsword: What? I can't hear you**

**Eve: Ezar doesn't own Elsword**

**Me: HALP MEH! (Please R&R)**


	3. Preparations

**Me: Hai again!**

**Elgang: Y U TAKE SO LONG?!**

**Me: STFU, IRL shit**

**Elgang: GG**

**Me: Well here's another chapter. It seems as we're still rollin' with SMG's and pistols for Eve. Still waitin' for any substitute weapons.**

**Eve: Mina-san, please submit ideas!**

**everyone: STORY TIME!**

* * *

(Eve POV, Dream)

"She knows one her moves master" I hear a Nasod say

I'm in an empty almost dark room. In the distance there is an illuminated big room, and that is where I heard the voice. I guess it must be one of the doors to the royal throne because the doors are huge.

"WHAT!? She must not know her origins!" booms the Nasod King

"Wait...what origins?" I ask myself as I creep closer into the other room

I open the door and see the Nasod King. Unfortunately, he notices me opening the door.

"GET HER!" he shouts

Immediately I slam the big door closed and make a run for it. Arrows on signs showing me the way to the exit.

"You shall not escape" says the many Nasods chasing after me. Metal clanging every time.

A Nasod manages to reach me and tries to grab me. "NO!" I shout as I grab it and throw it back to the group of Nasods

_"Keep running" _I say to myself, _"You're almost there after all"_

I reach the big front doors of the Nasod castle and open it. I fall to my knees and sob, in front of me is the Nasod King. I thought I had gotten away from him! Then, the Nasod King extends his arms and grabs me.

"NOOO!" I shout as I close my eyes

I wake up to find that I'm still in my bed. Elsword and the others staring down at me with worry.

"You ok Eve?" asks Elsword, "I was worried so I called everyone else"

"Aww..." says Aisha, "Elbaka has a crush on Eve?"

"I don't...I just get worried when one of us is having troubles" says Elsword, his face getting red

"ELBAKA HAS A CRUSH ON EVE! IT SHOWS ON HIS FACE!" shouts Aisha

*THUD*

"Now now Aisha, that isn't very nice" says Rena. Dark aura emitting again as she sits on Aisha

"S-S-Sorry..." replies Aisha as Rena gets up

"Eve, my darling. Are you ok?" asks Add

*SLAP*

"Yes I am fine Add. Now go away or you'll get more than just a slap" I reply

"Y-Yes" says Add, walking out of my bed hurriedly

"Add can be a pervert at times..." Chung and Aisha say at the same time

"Oops, my bad" says Chung

"No, it's ok" replies Aisha

Now both of their faces are red. I think they like each other...hehehe.

"I dunno, that was kinda unnecessary..." says Ara

"Whatever, let's go now Ara" says Chung as he ushers both Aisha and Ara out. Leaving only me and Elsword

"Are you sure you're okay?" asks Elsword worried

"Yes I am ok. If anything comes up, I'll tell you" I reply

I'm about to leave my room for a glass of water when suddenly Elsword says "Wait Eve..."

I'm almost at the door, I turn around to face him "What is it Els?" I ask

"I like you..." says Elsword in almost a mutter. Toe digging down into the ground. I can see his face is red too

I close the door and reply "I do too, but let's just keep this between us for now. It would complicate things"

"That's true" says Elsword

*SLAP*

"OW! What'd you do that for?" asks Elsword

"Just a mark of authenticity that this never happened" I say with a slight giggle

"*pouty face* Fine..." says Elsword as we head downstairs

"AHAHAHAHA!" shouts Aisha, "What'd you do to deserve that?!"

"I said some mean things to her...kinda regret saying them now" replies Elsword looking down at the ground in fake shame

"That's right you stupid baka! Don't say them ever again!" I shout with fake anger

"Anyways, you two eat so we can do more sparring" commands Chung

*our faces drop* "YOU CAN'T TELL US WHAT TO DO!" we both shout

"Or should I get Rena to do it for you?" asks Chung. Immediately we turn our heads to see the dark aura emitting from Rena.

"Okay okay, fine" Elsword and I both say as we eat up and head outside relatively quickly

"Me vs my bro, Eve vs Raven, Add vs Chung, Ara vs Aisha and Rena is ref" says Elesis

"You sure you ok with ref Rena?" I ask worried

"Yea I'm fine" says Rena with a smile. There's a small bit of the dark aura emitting...so I guess she is fine with it.

* * *

(Ara vs Aisha battle POV for now)

Ara gets in her battle stance, so does Aisha.

"Ready?" asks Ara

"You know it" replies Aisha

And the two are off. Ara quickly gaining the upperhand with her speed.

"The heck, how are you so fast using a spear?! Aren't those things heavy?" asks Aisha

"Well I trained long and hard so its a given" replies Ara

"LIGHTNING BOLT!" shouts Aisha as she thrusts a lightning bolt forward at Ara. It connects and it sends Ara back a few feet, also dealing a bit of shock damage

"Not bad..." says Ara, "TEMPEST DANCE!"

Ara does whatever she does with Tempest dance (because I the narrator suck at describing moves that are complex,) and sends Aisha flying into a tree behind her

"Teleport..." mutters Aisha. She teleports behind Ara and shouts "CHAIN FIREBALL!"

Aisha sends two medium sized fireballs at Ara. Ara dodges the two of them, but not in time to dodge the massive third fireball. Burns affecting her

"You win..." mutters Ara as Aisha hands her a full restore potion

"Heheh...almost had me there Ara" says Aisha

Ara stretches before replying, "I know. Next time"

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Whew...that was tough" I say exauhsted

"I know, I'm surprised you stood a chance" says Raven

"Same" I reply

I pull lemonade out of my hammerspace again.

"Lemonade anybody?" I ask

"PASS EM OVER, I'M TIRED!" shouts everybody (even Rena)

I find it kinda creepy that you can pull out items from out of nowhere" says Elsword

"Well hey, it's useful for when we're in dungeons. So yeah...hammerspace FTW!" I shout back

"Whatever, let's go back inside now" says Chung

"Well we're going to have to figure out our job paths soon, but after we kick the Nsod King's butt tomorrow!" shouts Aisha

"Yea..." I say enthusiastically. I'm a bit nervous, I don't have anything to really improve on like the rest of the gang. Because for the most part, I'm a regular human

"Come on Eve... don't worry okay? We'll figure out what you can do soon" says Ara

"Okay..." I reply. I head upstairs into my room and call it a day

* * *

**Me: Shorter chapter, writers block ain't helpin' the fact either**

**Elgang: EZAR! THAT IS NOT AN EXCUSE!**

**Me: IT IS! Have you ever had writers block? It's hard to get out of it**

**Eve: Actually, I have.**

**Me: Sucks right?**

**Eve: Yeah**

**Elgang: Whatever, you're gonna have to make up for this short chapter next chapter**

**Me: chapter ception**

**Elgang: *facepalm***

**Me: Whatever, see you guys later! Please R&R!**

**Everyone: BAI MINA-SAN!**


End file.
